The Silence is Broken
by onyx-dreams
Summary: Chappy six is up! A warning...I have begun to alter the Revelation. DO NOT read if you don't like the idea. Thank you and have a great Air Force day.
1. It starts...

The Silence is Broken By onyx-dreamer  
  
Disclaimer: Hi all! or few.or none at all.*cricket chirps* O.o o.O Hellooooo.? Anybody out there?? *miniature Bit Cloud appears on shoulder*  
  
Bit: And I thought people disliked me. Well if your not going to get on with the disclaimer, I'll do it.  
  
Author: WAHHHH!! X_X I've got to be the least known author here.They're all reading Azu's, and Imperial Swordsman's, and Royal Swordsman's, and Piro Flare's.  
  
Bit: Quit whining and get writing. That's the only way you're going to get noticed.Yeash.Usually I'M the one getting lectured. Onyx-dreamer does not own Golden Sun, it's characters, or pretty much diddlysquat. She does own the story though. *sweat drop* There she goes again.  
  
Author: *runs to corner where Camelot shrine is located* *starts worshipping*  
  
  
  
Okay, enough. On with the story.or vignette.whatever. If you want more to this story I need at least 10 reviews okieday?  
  
  
  
I looked at the stars. This would be the last time I looked at them. Funny how one can become so lost in being busy in reality, that they forget the celestial sentinels of the night. They're so beautiful. Well, I need to concentrate on what I'm going to do. I've found out the last thing I wanted to know; God's dead. No longer will good souls go to heaven, they will now be sent to Satan. How have I found out? I heard God as he screamed throughout the cosmos in torment and agony as Hell arose and engulfed him. He never saw it coming. Now it is up to me to reestablish the balance that the Devil offset. I have to go to Hell and battle Lucifer himself, in his own realm of fire and hatred. And why am I doing this? Out of love.  
  
For Mia.  
  
I wouldn't be able to tolerate such an innocent soul to be dragged down and chained. Who knows what horrible things will be done to shatter her sanity.  
  
But how will I tell the group? I haven't spoken a word in my entire life to anyone, not even my parents. I've never cried either. I have been mortally terrified though. During that fateful battle with the Fusion Dragon, the damn thing focused its entire Outer Space attack on only Mia. And I couldn't stop it. I watched in horror as it dug its long, razor sharp claws into her comparably small body. But its battle was not to be won. My anger had grown beyond control at the evil leviathan. In rage I called upon the Earth herself, Grand Gaia, and put the last of my energy into calling her. The dragon was dead before it knew what hit it. I had revived and healed Mia at the last minute.  
  
Thank God. But wait, he's not here is he? And I'm the world's last hope.  
  
A normal boy from a forgotten town, of a forgotten race and magic. And no one would ever know what I have tried.  
  
Except maybe Mia. I would break my sacred silence to tell her. My cursed silence.  
  
To keep all feelings and thoughts in one's head slowly drives one to insanity, and creates demons in one's mind. Ghosts that linger in the shadowy crevices of your brain, whispering of your sins and shameful actions, blaming you for mistakes that should never have happened. They love to point out the incident with my father. They taunt and torture me every night, whirling images of my father as he was crushed beneath the boulder around my head. Of me staring stupidly as all this happened before my very eyes. They whisper and point their accusing fingers at me, looking like my mother, father, Jenna, and even Jenna's family. It was my fault. If only I was faster. If only I had trained harder as a child. Then they would be alive. Then he would be alive.  
  
Mia, Ivan, and Garet wonder why I never sleep at night. And they will continue to ponder as I send myself willingly into the ultimate nightmare that I will never wake up from. Except Mia.  
  
I must tell her.  
  
I stand up and look at the Inn we're staying at. Faintly through the window, I can see the dull glow of the dying embers as they struggle to live, to retain their right to burn in what was their past glory. But they're losing. No one's there to feed their hunger, no one to restore their passion. I step into the Inn and place a few logs on top of the embers. They will now rise from their ashes to dance in their passion again, to catch the weary eye of travelers, beckoning them closer to their light and warmth, daring others to dance with them in their chaotic joy.  
  
But I must go. To break what is both my blessing and my curse. The silence.  
  
I walk up the stairs and down the hallway. Hers is the last one. Slowly I gather my courage. I knock on the door twice. I hear a faint voice calling me in. I step through the door.  
  
Mia is looking at me in curiosity. I never wake anyone from their sleep. "Is there something wrong Isaac?" she asks.  
  
I hesitate for a moment, then nod.  
  
Mia's face is now creased in worry. "Is something wrong with you?"  
  
Once again I pause. It's now or never. I open my mouth.  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
A/N: BWAHAHAHA!! Cliffhanger! It will only continue if I get 10 positive reviews. *sticks tongue out at reader* 


	2. The explanation...

The Silence is Broken By Onyx-dreamer  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Me: Grr. . .You all are lucky I like this story and am continuing to write it. . .with the lack of responses I'm guessing you people hate the idea. . .And for those that hate me and came back to read a story that you hate, go ahead and tell me to go to Hell. . .I REALLY don't give a damn. . .  
  
Bit: o.0 I can see why you won't be going to heaven when you die. . .  
  
Me: =] Hell ya! And Hell probably won't take me either!  
  
Bit: 0.0 I haven't heard this one before. . .Why don't you think Hell will take you?  
  
Me: 'Cause I might take over. ^-^  
  
Bit: -.-;; Oh boy, you're hopeless. . .  
  
Me: ^-^ Aren't I? *turns toward audience* I do not own Golden Sun, it's characters, Camelot, Nintendo, and the Bible(an early warning to you 'I- will-not-accept-any-changing-of-the-Bible-I-will-flame-you-for-just- thinking-such-a-thing' Christians)  
  
  
  
  
  
"I need to tell you something," I said. My first words. In my own voice. I had never heard my own voice before. It was deep and sultry. It also had a haunted tone to it.  
  
Mia looks at me and covers her mouth. She starts to cry.  
  
I just now notice how she is dressed. I would never have believed that Mia wore a thong. She had a midriff, spaghetti strap top on. Both pieces of scandalous clothing matched the color of her aquamarine hair. I quickly ignore her underdressed state.  
  
"You-you can talk. . ." she sobbed.  
  
I nodded. I walked across the room and sat next to her. She looked at me. "What do you need to tell me?"  
  
I look away and stare at the door. How do tell someone that the ultimate good had died and that you were the world's last hope? Not to mention getting them to believe you. I sigh deeply.  
  
"I don't know how to explain this Mia." I pause and think. I rub my temples in slow circles, trying to think through the demons. They've gotten worse since God died. Where to start?  
  
Mia was staring at me, her face blank of expression. Would she even believe me?  
  
"Mia, do you believe in Heaven?" I ask slowly. I continue to stare at the door. My hands return to my lap and were now clasped together.  
  
After thinking Mia answers, "Yes. Why?"  
  
"Now, do you believe in the battle between good and evil? Do you believe that one could defeat the other and disrupt a delicate balance?" I ask. I rub my hands together. My eyes are closed, trying to concentrate through the din that the ghosts are creating. They're mad that I have broken the silence. I am now capable of exorcising them.  
  
Mia gives me a funny look. I think she's getting frustrated at my questions. "Isaac. . .Yes, I believe the first question but not the second. What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"What if I told you God and Heaven no longer exist? That Satan and Hell defeated them? Would you believe me?" I now turn and look her in the eyes. This is where I learn if breaking the silence is worth it.  
  
She is now truly confused. Her face, body, and aura scream it. "Are you telling me that-that Heaven is gone? Angels and everything?"  
  
I smile grimly. Bingo. Thank you Captain Obvious. I nod my head.  
  
Her confused expression has now changed to one of complete terror. "How do you know?"  
  
"How would anyone know?" I answer cryptically. The demons. . .they're shrieking. . .it hurts. . .I can't concentrate enough to give Mia a straight answer.  
  
Mia looks ticked off in her newfound terror. "How Isaac? How do you know?" she whispered hoarsely while grabbing and shaking my arm.  
  
Her shaking has sent them into a tizzy. They attack me, hissing at me. The cycle of accusation starts all over again. This time ten times louder. I clench my teeth in pain and close my eyes. I'm going to have to ignore them and answer Mia. I struggle through the noise in my head.  
  
"I heard him. . ." I answer, my voice wavering along with my resolve to stay conscious.  
  
"Who? Heard who?" Mia asked desperately. She knew I was going to black out.  
  
"God. . .As he screamed throughout. . .the cosmos. . .as he was murdered. . ." I panted. I was now drenched in sweat. As I finished my statement, the heinous overture rose to a climax. I clutched my head and yelled in torment. I then passed out.  
  
Hnn. . .My head feels like it's been used for staff practice. . .There are voices. . .they sound familiar. . .All I care about right now is that the ghosts are now only whispering, having receded into the depths of my mind to recuperate and plan some new way to bring my self-confidence down. The silence has returned and been reestablished. I've learned my lesson.  
  
I slowly open one eye, then quickly shut it as a piercing light stabs into my brain, making the throbbing worse. The demons chitter happily. My pain is their pleasure. So instead of opening my eyes to let my current company know I'm awake, I simply sit up.  
  
I hear multiple gasps, and one set of footsteps approaching. They are light and even. Mia.  
  
"Are you alright Isaac?" she asks pensively.  
  
Crap. She wants me to answer in my voice. I shake my head slowly and point toward it.  
  
I hear her sigh. "Ivan, see what he wants. . ."  
  
I hear another set of light, hurried steps. I feel a light feather tickle on my mind as he reads it.  
  
"He wants you to heal his headache. Sounds like it's real bad too," Ivan spoke. From his voice I could tell he was wincing. My mind must be a hell hole to him. I listen as Ivan walks back across the room and as Mia approaches again.  
  
Through my eyelids I could see a blue light growing and then suddenly disappear. I feel the throbbing stop. Slowly, I crack one eye open and look around.  
  
Jesus. Did she tell everyone that I had spoken? Of course they know I'm able to because I yelled, but still. . .  
  
Mia was sitting next to me and across the room I saw Garet, Jenna, Ivan, Felix, Sheba and Kraden. All of them were staring at me expectantly. I don't mean to disappoint them, but after listening to an orchestra of shrieks, yells, and screams all mixed together sounding like a thousand nails screeching down a blackboard through an amplifier, no thanks. I'll keep my mouth shut. But at least I told her. . .  
  
I open both my eyes and swing my legs over the bed. Mia reluctantly stands up and walks back to the group at the door. Now that I notice, I'm in Mia's bed. Hn.  
  
Mia looks at the group, shoves them out the door, and closes it. She reapproaches me. "Are you better?" she asked.  
  
I nodded, still looking at the door. I stand up and notice I feel lighter. I look down and see that Mia removed my armor and weapons. I glance at her.  
  
Knowing instinctively what I want, she points to a large basket in the corner. I walk over to it. "Why did you tell me Isaac? It's not like you can change anything," she sighed.  
  
I look up from gathering my armor. Oh really?  
  
She knows the look on my face. She grows furious. "No! Isaac, I won't let you go! There's only one way to go to Hell and I won't let you! We all care about you too much to let you do that!" she yelled.  
  
We? Who the hell is we? You've got a mouse in your pocket? To make my point I exaggerate looking around the room.  
  
"Ha ha Isaac. You know who I'm talking about. You can't do it!" she whined.  
  
Uh huh. . .and who's going to stop me? I place my armor on and secure it. Out of the corner of my eye I see a streak of blue come flying at me. Mia swung at me. I caught her fist mere centimeters from my face. I turn and glare at her. You think I WANT to do this?!  
  
I look into her eyes and among the new tears I see anger, frustration, sadness, and a hint of something unidentifiable.  
  
Mia's face crumbles as she begins to cry again. "I-I. . .I'm sorry Isaac. I know you don't want to go. It's just. . ." she bites her lip searching for something to say. She then shakes her head as if to clear something away. "Would you at least stay until we're all asleep tonight?" she asks, hopeful.  
  
I nod. It's the least I could do for my friends. Give them one last chance to say goodbye. Plus, I need to explain something to my Djinn. They can read my mind so I have no fear of starting the ghosts up again.  
  
My Djinn. . .they're going to feel so very betrayed. Their own friend was going to abandon them in the land of the living. But I would give them a mission to keep their minds off of me. I had a special request of Flint.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I am SSOO sorry for not posting sooner. I am writing this story in a note book and I gave it to someone so they could read it and couldn't get it back from them for two weeks. Pwetty pwease review??? 


	3. The Ultimate Farewell...

The Silence is Broken By Onyx-dreamer  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Me: *glances at notebook* Ugh. . .this is going to give me carpal tunnel. . . XoX  
  
OC: *appears in puff of smoke* Didja know that Onyx thinks-  
  
Special Effects(SE): *CRASH!*  
  
Me: *grumbles* Stupid thing. . .*puts 24-inch frying pan away*  
  
David: *runs by chasing Menardi*  
  
Me: o.0 Uh. . .  
  
Bit: *runs in other direction being chased by crazed Hnilmik who is using a copy of the Flamethrower of Author Gods on him* AAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! ;_;  
  
Me: 0.o Ohh boy. . .-_-; *sigh* I do not own Golden Sun, it's characters, Camelot, or the Bible. Is that much clear? Moving on. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone is grim. . .all of them are glum, not speaking to each other. This went on for the rest of the day. Then something came to my mind. I'm going to break my promise to my mother. . .I have to leave something for her. . .It then clicks. . .I'll have to tell my Djinn so that they may carry out what I ask.  
  
Finally, the moment had arrived It was time for everyone to retire to bed. Everyone formed a line to say their final farewells to me.  
  
The first in line was Sheba. "Thank you Isaac, for saving me. I hope you win," Sheba whispered, giving me a small smile. She didn't know me well enough to cry. I hugged her and then waited for the next in line.  
  
Ivan. He will achieve so much in his future. With time, his body will catch up to his psynergy skills. I shudder for anyone who crosses him then. "Isaac. . .you've been the greatest friend. You're unselfish, wise, strong, merciful, helpful and goodness knows what else. I know you'll win," Ivan sniffed. He shook my hand then ran upstairs. Next one.  
  
Kraden. Poor, old man blamed himself for the entire stars incident. But it was everyone's fault. He was the single greatest teacher anyone could ask for. I hope he will teach many more students about his newfound knowledge of Alchemy. "Isaac my boy, I'm going to miss you dearly. You were the most brilliant and intuitive student I ever had. I wish you luck," Kraden rumbled. He shook my hand, man to man. I must've grown a lot in his eyes. Kraden then releases my hand and walks off to the stairs. Wonder who's next.  
  
Hnn. . .Felix. . .I wonder what possessed him? But alas, some of us are to never know. He was a good childhood friend though. Felix took a hold of my hand. "I'm so sorry about what I did. I hope you've forgiven me. I thank you for taking care of my sister for those three years. I wish you luck." Felix then turned and stalked away into the shadows. He was good at that.  
  
I turned to the next person. Garet. He has changed so much, it's almost hard to think he was the same person before the quest. He's grown more serious and patient. I will never forget such a dynamic personality. Garet pulls me into a hug. "I'll never forget you Isaac. You. . .I can't even begin to describe you, you're perfect. And I'll apologize now for when I was little. I was the one always taking you're pencils when you weren't looking." Garet smiled sadly, tears building in his eyes. Ah. . .that's one childhood mystery solved. Garet walked to his room, glancing back every other step, knowing that one of them would be the last he ever saw of me.  
  
I look to the next person. Jenna. Another childhood friend. I blamed myself so hard for her being taken. . .Another one of my demons' favorite flaws. "Oh Isaac. . .Thank you for everything you've done and everything you will do. There's no way you're going to lose," Jenna whispered, hugging me. I could feel her hot tears on my neck. She then reluctantly let go and disappeared upstairs. Last one.  
  
I turn to face Mia. What could I possibly say about her? She's perfect, an angel, an innocent who should've never taken part in this horrible Elemental Star ordeal. Another thing I blamed myself for. She should've stayed in Imil, where she would've never seen what the real world was like. I had forced her to stay she would still have flawless, pale skin, smooth, uncalloused hands and a protective ignorance. I've always considered her my responsibility to protect. There was something else, but that would come later. I smile sadly at her. Tears are streaking down her face as she searches for something to say to me. I wait patiently. After a minute she takes a deep breath. "Isaac, I've no way to thank you for everything you've done, which is a lot. You took the world upon your shoulders, like you're doing right now, without giving a single thought to yourself. You've only cared about others. You didn't really want Garet to join you when you did your quest did you?" she asked, returning my own sad smile. She's right. I didn't think it fair to force the quest on Garet. I was about to hit him when he placed his decision in me. I shook my head no. She smiled wryly. "I thought so. You're also strong. All those times me, Ivan and Garet remained fainted, you found the strength in yourself to carry all of us back to a sanctum, without even healing yourself first. You're brave. You're honest. Isaac, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you are a saint or an angel." Mia stopped there, looking like she had more to say, but holding back. She reached up and hugged me hard. "I'll miss you. If you lose, I'll haunt you when I die, got it?" she whispered trying not to sob. Compared to Jenna's tears, Mia's scalded me. I hugged Mia back gently, afraid that I might break her should I squeeze. Slowly I disentangled myself from her arms, making it clear I had to leave. I had a lot of things to explain to my Djinn. "Bye Isaac." She quickly turned and ran, I'm guessing so that I wouldn't become disenheartened at seeing her cry. She's too late. My heart seems to lie in the bottom of my stomach like a piece of lead.  
  
I'm now truly alone. And it feels horrible. The demons seem to like it though. They chitter at my sadness, jeering at me for being weak. I've had enough of them. Hopefully they'll die writhing in the built up pain and anguish I have, gaping in sheer terror as they lie in their own puddle of blood. It's not hatred that makes me wish that horrible fate upon them, simply the concept of an eye for an eye.  
  
I walk out of the Inn. I'm going to have to find a decent place in the woods where I am going to do this. As I walk I reflect upon my life. It has been one of the less normal lives in Angara. But has it been worth it? Have I left a true impression upon anyone? I doubt it. Everyone forgets, be it pain, hatred, or a memory. It's times way of making you forgive people, or to make you forget that person because of the deeds they committed. Like I doubt that in a hundred years anyone will remember who Saturos and Menardi were. I forgive them of all the misdeeds they committed.  
  
I have reached an opening in the forest. I look around. It was plain, nothing special about it. This is where I would commit the final act in the living realm. I call my Djinn out. I have a few favors of them to ask. I give them my last wishes. All of them are crying. I've never seen a Djinn cry before. It breaks my heart. In my mind I whisper them my apologies. They understand and will carry out my requests to the letter. I take one last minute to collect my thoughts. My Djinn patiently awaited to perform their first task. I stand up and walk to the center of the clearing.  
  
I must ask to be slain, be it my own hand or someone else's. I draw my Gaia Blade. It was a holy weapon, one of the most powerful ever seen. I kissed the blade. May it make this as painless as possible. I place the point over my heart. If there was a God, I'd be praying for salvation, but there shan't be any. My Djinn prepare to summon Judgment; a mixture of four great entities who shall deem me worthy. Swiftly, I plunge the Gaia in. I drop to one knee in pain. I then wrench the sword back out and stick it into the ground, making a crucifix for me to watch as I die. I make no move to staunch my blood and it spills over to mix with my element. My Djinn have summoned Judgment, I now see him before me.  
  
"Isaac, you are deemed worthy of your quest. For the blood you have spilt in sacrifice, I will deem this land holy. Only those who have proven themselves in your eyes may have safe haven here. Farewell Isaac," the angel boomed. He disappeared. Good, the first part of Satan's retribution has begun. I now await to be taken to the Underworld. I collapse upon the now sacred ground, and I die.  
  
  
  
A/N: It gets even more interesting later! Wait while my fingers recuperate from all the typing. I'm a horrible typer which is why some of my stories are slow to come out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. 


	4. Heaven's Shards...

The Silence is Broken By Onyx-dreamer  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Me: ;_; Fingers. . .hurt. . .  
  
OC: Didja know that carpal tun-  
  
Special Effects(SE): *WHAM!!*  
  
Me: You stupid thing!!!! Go to Hell and BURN! *returns tennis racket to Mary-Poppins space* Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to tell somethin' from a guy's POV when you're a girl? FRIGGEN HARD! And I don't like saying things that a guy would. It makes me look like a lesbian. . . ;_; *sigh* Oh well. I don't own anything in Golden Sun. Moving on. . .  
  
A/N: *gasp* A change in POV! Whatever will I do. . .  
  
  
  
(Normal 3rd person POV)  
  
They watched as the most pure soul on Earth died and was unfairly sent to Hell. They now had another job to do. They buried the pure soul beneath his own element and pulled his most prized weapon from the ground.  
  
The Djinn having finished that part of their deal, walked forth to the Inn. Morning had arrived. Flint entered the Inn and scrambled up the stairs to the bedrooms. He stood before the last door and squeaked softly.  
  
The door soon opened to reveal Mia. Flint stepped in and hopped onto Mia's shoulder. He spoke to her thoughts, "He's gone from this plain of existence. One of his last requests is that I did this for him." Flint places a soft kiss on Mia's lips. Her eyes watered. "I am now your Djinn Mia. Isaac has two other requests that I partake in. He wanted me to tell you that he loved you. The last thing he wanted was to give you his sword. It is caked in his own blood, and covered in his element. He hopes that you will clean the blade. It's outside, in front of the Inn."  
  
Mia walked outside the Inn to find the Gaia Blade sticking out of the ground like a cross. She no longer had any tears to shed. She now realized Isaac did not want her to.  
  
"Is there something else you had to do with the other Djinn?" Mia asked, staring at the sword.  
  
"No. They will now go to Dora, his mother, and tell her of all the great things her son has done for the world," Flint explained.  
  
Mia nodded her understanding. She walked up to the blade and pulled it free of the earth. She began to carefully clean the sword.  
  
A/N: Back to Isaac's POV. ^-^  
  
I have stopped traveling downward. My eyes are closed in fear of what I might see if I open them. I feel no heat. I thought Satan burned his captive souls?  
  
I then hear a voice. "Stop Isaac. Open your eyes and fear not. The Seven Spirits surround and protect you. Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Light, Dark, an Purity."  
  
I open my eyes. I find myself in a wide grass expanse with a cloudless sky above. Before me is a large and regal gold dragon bearing the horns of a lamb. He is surrounded by seven candles; each has a different flame upon it. His tail is curled around a sword and his golden skin has seven stars upon it.  
  
"Your demons haunt you naught here Lamb. You are the key to the Revelation retold and reborn," the dragon spoke.  
  
"Who are you if I may ask?"  
  
"I am the remainder of Heaven; the sole survivor. I am Wisdom. I was foretold to have risen from the earth to bring down the blasphemous monster. You, the Lamb, have arrived to play out the unwritten chapter of Revelation."  
  
I'm curious. And surprised. A piece of Heaven still existed? And what is the Revelation? What did this dragon want with me? "Wisdom, where are we? What is the Revelation and why do you keep calling me Lamb?" I asked.  
  
"Dear Lamb, we are in Limbo, the world of wandering spirits and unfinished business. It was where souls were judged and sent to either Heaven or Hell. The Revelation is the last chapter written for the history of all things. This why you are here. You will have a choice given to you that will decide the fate of the Universe. I know not what the choice is, for some of the Revelation was left unwritten. It gave leeway for change, for chaos to play a hand. And chaos took all the leeway it could."  
  
"Dear Lamb, look upon the candles." I look down at the seven candles, each burning with it's own color. But one shown less brightly than the rest.  
  
"Lamb, these are the Seven Spirits. Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Light, Dark. . ." He has come to rest his eyes upon the dimmest flame, and then turns to look at me.  
  
"Purity," I breathe, "Wisdom, why does the most powerful of all spirits shine so dim?"  
  
The dragon looks sad. "For the world to be in balance, all flames must be equal. We did not find this out until it was too late. Lamb, how many souls did you know that were pure? How many did you meet in your travels?"  
  
I thought. "Three. There were three."  
  
"Name them for me Lamb," the dragon asked.  
  
"Mia, Garet, and Ivan," I answered. Wisdom closed his eyes, his 'eyebrows' drawn together in concentration.  
  
"Mia, the reincarnation of Mary. Pure, caring for others without thought of self. Garet, the defender. He protects no matter what the cost. Ivan. . ." the dragon's eyes opened in surprise as he looked at me. I now notice, his eyes are the same shade of purple as Ivan's. "Lamb, you know each of the spirits possess a trait special to them. Water is healing, Earth is might, Fire is courage, Light is renewal, Dark is solitary, Purity is as it is. Lamb, do you know what Wind possesses?"  
  
"The Wind possesses. . ." I guess, "Wisdom?"  
  
"Lamb, your friend Ivan my reincarnate, my mortal self. But time is lost on this conversation. Lamb, do you know what happens when you combine the Seven Spirits?"  
  
"I know that Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth create the Stone of Sages. . .I did not know the other three existed." I explain.  
  
The dragon nodded, "Lamb, you are speaking of the stars I carry on me. The Spirits combined give the keeper of that combined flame Armageddon powers. The powers of God, the ability to do his wonders. The seven Stars combined yield indestructible armor which not only protects from physical attacks, but also spiritual," the dragon instructed.  
  
I looked at the Spirits and Stars in wonder. Who could've known that Alchemy reached to Heaven and Hell? I eyed the sword that the dragon protected. It was a magnificent sword that was expertly crafted. The pommel had a large, flawless, beautiful, clear blue diamond the size of a hefty pebble inset on it. The hand guards were of gold and made to look like angel's wings, detailed so well that you could make out the individual barbules on the feathers. The actual blade was double edged and had a strange language etched into with beautiful design. The metal of the blade was so well polished that you could look into it and see your every feature mirrored back with perfect clarity. I stupidly wondered who could've crafted such an object. I tear my eyes away and turn to look back at Wisdom.  
  
"Am I being sent down to battle?" I ask. I really want to get this over with.  
  
"Dear Lamb, you'll go. But your thoughts deceive you. You're not going to battle by yourself," the dragon chuckled.  
  
"But I have taken the responsibility. No one else should have to partake in such an act," I scowled. How could he laugh at such a thought?  
  
Wisdom smiled gently. "I will fuse with your body, much like your little Djinn do. You need my knowledge to defeat him and to use the armor properly."  
  
I looked at Wisdom in awe. He would join with a mere and flawed mortal like me? I didn't deserve such help.  
  
The dragon smiled at my thoughts. "Lamb, you were chosen because you are the most pure soul in existence, as pure- maybe even more so- as me. Are you ready for me to join with you?"  
  
I was stunned. Most pure? Me? I then accepted this at face value. We needed to go.  
  
The dragon's smile only grew. "All right. But before I do, I must fuse the Spirits and Stars," he rumbled.  
  
I watched in wonder as he fused all seven flames from the candles into one. He then lowered the single flame onto the Purity candle. He turned and collected the seven Stars off of his sleek, golden hide into one claw. He concentrated and before my eyes I saw the Stars merge and form into mirrored, thin pieces of armor. The dragon laid the armor next to the candle. He raised his head and looked me in the eyes.  
  
"When I join with you, be prepared for painful and overwhelming memories and knowledge. Are you sure you're ready?" Wisdom asked seriously.  
  
I looked him back in the eyes and nodded my head yes.  
  
"Very well," Wisdom replied. I felt a sudden power surge from Wisdom as his image faded into a bright light. I closed my eyes to prevent them from becoming blinded.  
  
The light becomes intense as it nears me. I feel it as it enters me. My head begins to overflow with multitudes of images, languages, histories, and a multitude of other things. All this while the muscles along my back begin to burn. My head begins to throb as I take all the information this fusing is giving to me. I vaguely feel something explode along my back and feel a strange weight appear. I can also feel my eyes transforming. Then everything stopped and the light disappeared. The headache instantly vanished. I open my eyes. My eyesight is slightly different, sharper and more lucid than it had been before the fusion. I turn my head and to investigate the new weight along me back and jump in fright. Golden wings have sprouted from my back. I then hear a familiar voice in my mind.  
  
'You're an angel now Lamb. Fear not. You also bear my mark upon your forehead and I've given you my dragon sight.'  
  
I sighed in relief. I then walk over to the armor and flame. Which first?  
  
'Get the flame first. And don't be worry about doing anything special with it. It will automatically absorb into you,' the dragon whispered.  
  
I reach out and touch the flame. I watch as the brilliance from the flame merges into the palm of my hand and spreads through out my body. I feel the power it possesses situate into my body.  
  
Now the armor. Each piece was almost paper thin and fit perfectly into place as if it were made for me. As I strap on the last piece of armor, the right wrist guard, I look at myself in the mirror-like surface. In place of my natural, Persian blue eyes, there are now purple, reflective orbs with a reptilian pupil. Also on my forehead was the mark Wisdom told me about. It was a dragon that formed a circle by bending around until its nose touched the tip of its tail. My hair had also changed. It was the same style, only that among my natural golden blonde hair, there were streaks of blue, red, purple, black, light blonde, and white. Otherwise, I was still myself.  
  
There was one last object remaining in the vast expanse of Limbo.  
  
The sword.  
  
'Lamb, that is Death's sword. The rider of the fourth seal horse carried it. The horse and rider came to life when your past self opened the seven seals of God's book after being killed for sacrifice and then resurrected. You will carry that sword to slay the Devil. Go and pull it free. You've been craving to do so since you saw it,' the dragon urged.  
  
I walked solemnly toward it. If it was Death's sword, then why wasn't he carrying it? Oh well. I reach out and grasp the handle. Instead of being ice cold as I suspected, the sword radiated a gentle warmth. I pulled it free from the ground. The balance was perfect, not to mention it was lighter than any sword of its size ever crafted. It was lighter than a rapier. But a problem now surfaced for me. Where was the scabbard?  
  
'I was waiting for this question. Behold, the last of all Heavenly objects. The Conqueror's diamond scabbard.'  
  
Before my eyes, out of nowhere, a large horse that was black as night with silver eyes appeared. It was tacked with a bridle and saddle of the finest leather and all the adornments and clasps where of the best-smelted mythril. On the horn of the saddle there was a stamp of a set of balance scales. Hanging from the horn was a clear diamond scabbard, inset with twelve different gems.  
  
'Your past self had twelve apostles. Each gem represents an apostle. The stones are of jasper, sapphire, chalcedony, emerald, sardonyx, sardius, chrysolyte, beryl, topaz, chrysoprasus, jacinth, and amethyst.'  
  
I reached up and took the scabbard. I inspected it more thoroughly. Once again I was left astonished at the craftsmanship. There were carvings depicting valiant battles and noble kingdoms. It was truly amazing. I sheathed the sword and put it on my belt.  
  
The black horse was still standing there, looking at me expectantly. 'This is the third seal horse. The rider judged which souls were worthy of passage to Heaven and which were not. He is capable of riding from place to place effortlessly. He is how you will get to Hell. Before you mount, I will let you send one message to the living realm. Who do you wish to send it to?'  
  
I thought. What would I say first? I was guessing that the battle would affect everything, which meant life in Angara would be miserable once it started. This meant people would be harmed. Then I remembered what my original plan was. I would tell some one to gather certain, choice individuals and take them to that clearing in the woods. But who to tell? Garet? No, he would brush it off as a hallucination. Mia? No, she's already got enough on her plate. That left Ivan.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Me: ;_; CARPEL TUNNEL!!! PAIN!!!! This is the last of what's in my notebook. The rest will be a stream of whatever comes out of my head. See? I had a reason for Isaac to kill himself! Leave me alone about that! 'Cause if you don't I can drastically change the end I had in mind and make sure Isaac doesn't-MMPPPHHHHRRRPPGHHHH!!!!!!  
  
David: You don't want to give anything away! That's bad! You're ruining it for your readers!!!!! Now SHADDUP ONYX!!  
  
Me: *meekly* Ok David-kun. . .I sowwy. . .  
  
David: Please review her so she doesn't throw a temper tantrum. 


	5. Ivan's Task

The Silence is Broken By Onyx_Dreamer  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Me: *sigh* Hate school, hate school, hate school, hate school, hate school, hate school, and hate school. *Grr. . .* Well. . . This story is going to come in bits and pieces now because I don't have time to write in chunks between cross country, girl scouts, homework, projects, soccer, color guard, friends, CAP, and drill teams. . .  
  
David: At least you have me at school! ^-^  
  
Me: o.0 You make me wonder sometimes though. . .like that time you took Jasmine's puppet and chased Charles around with it. . .the poor boy was only trying to do his homework. . .not to mention Jasmine was already giving him a hard time by hanging all over him. . .  
  
David: Hey! T_T That was mean. . .  
  
Me: It's all out of love. . .^-^  
  
David: Humph.  
  
Bit: Hehehe. . . Keep going Onyx! I wanna hear what other embarrassing things David has done!  
  
David: *punches Bit in face* You're one to be talking. . .  
  
Me: Oh boy. . .-_-;; I don't own Golden Sun, its characters, nor Camelot. Onto the story. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Ivan.'  
  
Ivan jolted up in his bed, his amethyst eyes wide in surprise. He glanced about the room wildly, his purple eyes searching out the owner to the sultry voice that was both foreign, yet familiar. The dark, he suspected, was cloaking the owner of the voice from sight. He used Reveal and looked about the room again, still finding no one.  
  
"I must be hearing things. This whole Isaac thing has me wound up," Ivan mumbled to himself in reassurance.  
  
'Ivan, it's me, Isaac.'  
  
Ivan zoned out. "Isaac?" his face then hardened, "Isaac is dead. Reveal yourself to me! Dead men don't speak!"  
  
'And ghosts of those dead men wander till they're heard. Please take my word for it Ivan; I am Isaac. I swear by all that is left that is Holy that I am Isaac. Please Ivan, time grows short.'  
  
Ivan took a small amount of time to reach over to Mia's mind and search her memory. He tapped in to her conversation with Isaac.  
  
Ivan's heart leapt to his throat. 'Isaac,' Ivan thought, 'are you all right? What does everything look like? Have you encountered anyone?'  
  
'Calm down Ivan. I can't explain everything. As of right now, you have less than a week to gather as many people as you can that helped us along our journey and get them to the clearing where I died. Use Flint to help you find it. The other Djinni can spread the word to nearby friends. Your Djinn will be used specifically to reach farther places. Make sure my mother is okay, will you Ivan?' Isaac's voice trembled.  
  
'You have my word Isaac.' Ivan promised.  
  
Another strange, yet familiar voice presented itself to Ivan. 'Of the wind secrets pass and knowledge stays aloft. May you soar with Wisdom as your wings and know all.'  
  
In an instant Ivan had passed out, a small dragon forming a circle by its nose touching the tip of its tail on his forehead.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Me: WARG!!! I hate school!! Sorry this piece wasn't longer. There was more but I don't feel like dragging my sorry arse off the computer to walk downstairs on my twisted ankle that I played soccer with today. Not to mention I am waiting for David to call to see if he can go to King's Dominion with my family tomorrow. ^-^  
  
David: Yuppers! Can't wait to see if I can go!  
  
Bit: Why wasn't I invited??  
  
Me: -_-;; I'd like to think you'd have this figured out by now Bit. *eyebrow twitches* YOU'RE NOT A REAL PERSON!!!!! DAVID IS!!!! GOT IT????!!!!  
  
Bit: 0.0! Eep!!! I gots it, I gots it already!!! Don't hurt me!!! *hides behind backdrop*  
  
David: Oh boy. . .  
  
Me: *pulls out Flamethrower of Author Gods* *chases Bit around while screaming obscenities and how Bit is a moron*  
  
Bit: AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
David: -_-;; Any comments on Onyx's story? Good, bad, should burn to cinders in the heat of your flames??? 


	6. It begins

The Silence is Broken  
  
By Onyx-dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, Camelot, Nintendo, or the Bible, nor any figures and characters that may be theirs.  
  
  
  
  
  
I reopened my eyes. Hopefully Ivan will corral everyone together in the glade in time. A wave of grief rolled over me as I realized something: I might never come back. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes but before they could spill over, the black horse stomped his foot impatiently. I turned to find the black horse looking at me with perfect calm and tranquility, his wise, silver eyes looking to the very core of my being.  
  
'Waste no tears upon what cannot be helped Lamb. You gave your life as pledge, knowing very well what would happen when you did die. Are you ready Isaac?' a new voice asked me. It sounded like a deep cavern echo from musical voices mixed with the sound of a crackling fire and tiny silver bells.  
  
My tears disappeared and my curiosity grew. "Umm, who is this?" I questioned cautiously.  
  
'I will be your ride to Hell today,' the voice chuckled. My eyes widened in surprise and wonder as I looked at the horse in a double take.  
  
'Yes, I talk, but only in your mind. And before you call me horse again, my name is Belize.' The voice chastised.  
  
My jaw had to be hitting the floor right now. A horse that was talking? Of course, I should not be surprised. I had only just killed myself because God had died, gone to Limbo, met a golden dragon named Wisdom, gained the powers of Armageddon, put on indestructible armor that seemed made to fit me, pulled Death's sword from the ground, and sheathed it in the Conqueror's diamond scabbard. Yeah, it all just made so much sense right now. "Isaac, you're dreaming. Mia will wake you up in mere moments to go eat breakfast," I mumbled to myself, "this is just all a gargantuan nightmare. It will go away shortly."  
  
'The name is Belize, not horse, get it right. And this is not a dream Lamb. This is very real.' Belize sighed, exasperated. I then took this time to look into his eyes again. Then a thought struck me; Belize was blind! This explained why his eyes were silver. But then, how could he know where I am?  
  
'I'm not blind in the total sense of the word. I can see into the spirit world with casira, or spirit world eyes. These eyes prevent me from seeing the physical world.' Belize rumbled.  
  
"But if you can't see the physical world, how do you know where you're going? Don't you run into things?" I pondered.  
  
'You don't necessarily need to see where you're going to know where you're going. I simply imagine where I want to go and the road appears at my feet. All I have to do is walk and the road takes me to where I need to be safely.' Belize explained.  
  
I nodded my understanding. "Do we leave now?"  
  
Belize paused in giving his answer. Carefully, and slowly he explained, 'In one way, yes, in another, no. You need to blind yourself."  
  
I blanched. "Why?! I'm not going to fight the Devil blind! I would be killed in seconds. I'm sorry, but that won't be happening," I apologized roughly.  
  
Belize's silver eyes gained a sad overtone to them. 'That is what my last rider said. Now he's dead, having gouged his own eyes out while traveling Hell's Path. There are things on that road that not even demi-gods could survive seeing. Their images burn themselves into your eyeballs, scarring your eyesight so that you driven insane instantly. It is a wish for instant death if you travel seeing with your own eyes, not with casira. I don't want to lose any more people to the Devil. In case you wanted to know, I used to be neutral between God and Satan. My only job was to see that the souls were sent to where they needed to be. But when Satan breached the unspoken contract between Heaven and Hell, I went to the side I decided was the most morale for me. Not to mention even the most saintly of angels are prone to revenge. It is even accepted in certain circumstances such as revenge for the death of my rider. But that was nowhere near the point of this conversation. Please heed my warning and use your powers to blind yourself. Remember that you can perform miracles so you can restore your vision when we reach our final destination. I beg of you,' he insisted.  
  
I looked closely at Belize. His distress could be seen clearly in his almost violently shaking legs and the white frothy sweat pouring down his sides. I understood what he was saying and was now reassured by the reminder of the knowledge I housed in the back of my brain. Nodding my head, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the darkness from behind my eyelids. I imagined that if I were to open my eyes, all I would see is darkness, a black hole. Holding this image in my mind, I tapped into the powers hidden within and applied them to my thoughts. Almost immediately I felt something go missing from behind my eyes. In surprise my eyes flew open only to a wall of black before them. Not knowing where anything was located, I called out in helplessness, "Belize? Where are you?"  
  
The equine's marvelous voice answered almost immediately. 'Take it easy Isaac. Try to imagine my aura, feel for it.'  
  
Not wanting to be left alone for long, I immediately put Belize's aura to a color tone of subdued, calm blues, grays, and whites. Immediately I knew exactly where he was located, how he was feeling, and even what he was thinking. But that was all. I couldn't see or feel anything other than him. Carefully I 'looked' down at my body to find myself glowing a bright polished gold with hues of purple showing once in awhile. "What is this?" I breathed I wonder.  
  
'You can now see with casira. Is it not beautiful? You should see what the true world, full of life, looks like. Maybe, when all this is over with, you will see what I mean. But we must leave now,' the large horse crooned.  
  
"Alright. Let's see if I can make it to you without falling on my face," I muttered. Carefully, with one foot in front of the other, I made my way over to Belize's side. Without missing a beat, I placed my left foot in the stirrup, my left hand on the pommel with the scales, my right hand on the back of the seat, and swung on top of Belize like I had been riding my entire life. "I never knew how to ride horses."  
  
Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard Wisdom chuckling in amusement. I quickly sent a mental glare to him and just as fast, returned my attention back to what was at hand. "I am ready Belize. Let's go."  
  
'An early warning Lamb, the souls down there are malevolent and decrepit. Beware, for they will try to fool you into pitying them and freeing them where they were meant to be damned. Do you understand what I am saying?'  
  
I nodded.  
  
With that, Belize stepped forward. Almost immediately I felt the temperature around me go up dramatically. Sweat instantaneously started pouring down my face and back. The air changed from its once neutral smell to the stench of rancid, rotting things and burned flesh that left a slick, filmy taste in the back of my throat.  
  
With my casira, I saw shapes shifting in the distance. Their auras were dark and vile, making me paranoid by just looking at them. They slinked about, thinking that they were shadowing Belize and I unknown. They stalked us like a cat would a mouse.  
  
Knowing that it wouldn't help, but still curious as to the exact nature of these spirits, I squinted to get a closer look at one. All at once, the shadow I had been tracking leapt at me. Even though I was blind, I could still see her in a way. I choked down a scream of terror.  
  
She had very little remaining for a face. It was cut to ribbons with pieces of glass sticking out helter-skelter. Her skin was charred and still burning. Her hair was gone and had a knife sticking out of her left eye, blood pouring down like a sickly waterfall. As quick as she had come, the soul had jumped back to where I couldn't see her anymore  
  
My hand shot up and covered my mouth in an attempt to hold down the bile that was rising up in the back of my throat. As soon as the feeling of nausea had passed, I sagged down into Belize's saddle.  
  
I heard Belize chuckle sarcastically. 'Don't say I did not warn you. It will only get worse from here on until we reach our final destination, so I suggest you learn to stomach it all.'  
  
"I'm getting queasy just thinking about it." I choked, my stomach threatening to pour its contents out once again. "How can you survive that? It was the grossest thing I had ever seen! Worse than when Garet talks with his mouth full of any assortment of both edible and inedible things!"  
  
'I can survive by knowing that what I with casira is absolutely incomparable with the gruesome sight that they truly are. You know that.' Belize quipped, moving at his fast gait.  
  
I scowled. There goes the I-know-everything-but-I keep-forgetting-that-I- know-everything irony. In an attempt to get the image of the demon soul from my mind, I thought of the only beautiful thing in the world to me: Mia. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was soon mid-day, and Mia still hadn't seen Ivan. Beginning to worry, Mia walked up the Inn stairs to his room. The small teen had never missed a breakfast or lunch in his life if he could help it, and possessing an appetite that surpassed many a grown man, it was surprising that he wasn't downstairs complaining about hunger.  
  
Frowning, and having reached Ivan's door, Mia knocked. After waiting a few minutes and not receiving an answer, Mia carefully opened Ivan's door. She gasped in surprise when she saw that he had collapsed on his floor. Fearing the worst, Mia ran over and kneeled next to Ivan, almost in tears. "Not you too Ivan! You couldn't have abandoned us here like Isaac did! You're not allowed!" Mia whispered while shaking the blonde.  
  
As she shook him, his bangs moved away from his forehead revealing Wisdom's mark for Mia to see. Suddenly forgetting Ivan's current condition, she stared at the small dragon in curiosity. Wanting to get a better look, Mia leaned in closer.  
  
At that particular moment Ivan was waking up due to Mia's ever so careful ministrations. Still remembering only the night before, Ivan shot up in a rush of adrenaline only to butt heads with the aquamarine hair woman. Mia let out a shout of pain and surprise.  
  
"Ivan! You little pipsqueak! That hurt!" Mia exclaimed, rubbing her forehead.  
  
Ivan did likewise. "You were the one leaning over me trying to wake me up," he huffed, "It's your fault we bumped heads."  
  
Mia glared at Ivan, but let him get away with his comment. "Why were you passed out on the floor Ivan? And what is that tattoo thing on your forehead?"  
  
Ivan gave Mia a weird look. "Tattoo? Mia, are you feeling okay? I don't have a tattoo."  
  
Mia made to protest but Ivan shut her up by continuing. "But as for what happened, I don't know if you'll believe me."  
  
"What?" Mia urged.  
  
"Well.Isaac talked to me last night from the world located between Heaven and Hell. All he could tell me is that we, as in you, Garet, and me must collect all the people that helped us along our journey and bring them to the glade where he died. That ground is now sacred and will protect us while Isaac is battling Satan. We have less than a week to do this." Ivan rushed out in one breath.  
  
Mia sat and stared at him. Then she suddenly sprang up, grabbed Ivan, and went tearing down the Inn hall, down the stairs, to the kitchen where Garet was eating. "Garet!"  
  
The boy in question jumped in surprise, spilling his hot soup all over the front of him. He howled in pain. "What? Mia, why did you do that?"  
  
Mia ignored his current pain and proceeded to tell Ivan's information to Garet.  
  
Now in shock, Garet dropped his bowl and the rest of its remaining contents on the floor. "Are you for real?"  
  
Ivan nodded his head vigorously, staring sadly at the wasted food upon the floor.  
  
"Oh my star! We need to get a move on! Where are our Djinn?" Garet roared.  
  
Immediately twenty-five small animals appeared, chittering indignantly at Garet's rushed mustering.  
  
"All of you! You need to go find everyone who was of great help to us along our journey. You wind Djinn will take the farthest places to collect people from. Flint, you'll stay here and help us with preparations. Do you got that?" Garet barked.  
  
The small Djinn snapped to attention and gave one universal squeak of acknowledgement.  
  
"Good. Now get, before I burn you to cinders!" he ordered.  
  
All at once, the Djinn had disappeared except Flint who sat in the middle of the floor, also staring sadly at the wasted soup on the floor. Meanwhile, Ivan and Mia were staring at Garet as if they'd seen a pig fly. Noticing the stares he was receiving, Garet looked at them confused. "What?"  
  
Mia and Ivan shook their head to clear the daze and murmured, "Nothing."  
  
"Okay then. Flint, take us to this glade." Garet asked kindly.  
  
The Venus Djinni looked away from the soup to Garet, then walked out of the Inn towards the woods, pausing only long enough to let the group catch up. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
After what seemed forever, I felt Belize finally come to a halt.  
  
'We have arrived Lamb. You may restore your vision to its proper state,' he rumbled.  
  
This new place we had arrived in, I noticed, was significantly cooler, so now shivers rolled down my spine. It was dead quiet, the kind of quiet that whispered of bad, hidden things that come out to hurt, maim, or kill you, the kind of quiet that was deafening to listen to. After officially creeping myself out, I undid my blindness. Opening my eyes, I cried out in surprise. We were standing in a hall carved of blood red crystal that had veins of purplish-blue running through it. The veins seemed to pulse along with the dim lighting in the hallway.  
  
'He's straight ahead. We have officially traveled for one of your Angaran weeks. Now it is time for the final show down. Are you ready?' Belize questioned.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be in my afterlife," I replied.  
  
'May I tell you now, before we go in, I am proud to have carried the Lamb to the final battle. I will never forget that I have had the honor of bearing the one who can save the Universe,' Belize murmured.  
  
Tears sprang into my eyes. "I couldn't have asked for a better steed. Now, let's go before I chicken out."  
  
With that said, Belize took off down the hall toward a set of elegantly carved mahogany doors at a slow, fancy canter. It was time for the moment of truth. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
All the people who had helped the group during their travels had arrived at the glade. All accept one key person.  
  
"Where is Isaac's mother?" Garet frantically asked, "She was supposed to come with all of Isaac's other Djinni! Where is she?"  
  
"Calm down Garet. Dora is coming. She was one of the farthest away," Mia reassured him.  
  
"You don't understand, Mia. My parents live in the same village and they're already here! Why isn't Dora here then? Isaac will kill me if she doesn't get here safely! She only has sheer minutes until the showdown starts." Garet fretted.  
  
"Wait! Who's that?" Ivan cried, pointing toward a woman wandering near the Inn. Surrounding her were six little Venus Djinni, all of them tugging at her to follow them.  
  
"Dora!" Garet yelled, "Get over here right now! You have only minutes until the battle starts! Hurry!"  
  
Dora startled, but then realizing who it was, ran at as fast as she could toward the glade, the Djinni just feet in front of her. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Belize and I stood just feet in front of the massive barricades. Without as much as a thought, I reached deep into my godly powers and unleashed them upon the door. In less that seconds I saw the biggest, ugliest, and meanest monstrosity of them all. The Big Kahuna of the Underworld, Satan. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dora crossed barely in time as a large force field appeared out of thin air and surrounded the glade. As soon as the barrier had completed forming itself, flames began to burst out of nowhere, destroying all that was outside. Everyone cried in a mixture of relief and sorrow. ________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
